swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Bridge 242
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War "Bridge 242" is a mini-adventure designed for 2nd-level heroes. As members of a Republic strike force, the characters must sneak into Separatist territory, overcome Droids, and disable a shield generator that protects a strategic bridge, allowing the Republic to capture it. With luck, the heroes might even get out in one piece. Adventure Background The Nosaurians, natives of New Plympto, have allied with the Separatists, who unfortunately brought war to their world. The heroes are members of the Republic Army- perhaps clone troopers or specialized forces- that are part of the main force on New Plympto. After a surprisingly effective counterattack by the Separatists that destroyed an entire brigade of clone troopers, the Republic is trying to cut off the Separatists' supply lines in hopes of preventing the Droid Army's spare parts, energy cells, and other vital gear from reaching the front line. One such supply route includes a slender bridge that spans a gaping chasm in Separatist-controlled territory. Designated "Bridge 242" by the Republic, the bridge is a major highway that allows Droids, tanks, and other ground forces to move unimpeded. The Republic would prefer to capture Bridge 242 and use it for their own troop movements. However, if capture is not possible, the Republic plans to call in an orbital bombardment, reducing the entire area to a crater. Although the strike would cut an important Separatist supply line, it would also guarantee that the conflict on New Plympto drags out for many more months. Adventure Outline The Republic has attempted to capture the bridge with Starfighters and artillery, but so far, a shield generator has repelled all attacks. As plans move forward, Republic Command has decided that Bridge 242 must be captured within the next 6 hours or be eliminated, which would throw future battle plans into disarray. The heroes are the only unit within striking distance, and they receive orders to assault the bridge and blow up the shield generator. Bridge 242 is the main conduit into a small Nosaurian settlement called Rhigar. Once the war and the bombings began, the civilian populace fled, and the buildings now are little more than piles of rubble and chunks of foundation. To allow the heroes to complete their mission, the Republic forces have stopped bombing the area. The Separatists quickly took advantage of this pause to move units across the bridge and set up depots. Droid checkpoints are located at each end of the bridge. Drop Point Main Article: Drop Point Republic Command orders an LAAT/i Gunship to drop the heroes within 2 kilometers of the south side of the bridge, along the edge of Rhigar. The gunship cannot aid in the assault because the antiaircraft batteries protecting the bridge prevent the LAAT/i Gunship from getting close enough (The batteries are too large and slow to be used against the heroes). The assault takes place at night to help provide the heroes with better concealment. Droid Patrol and Minefield (CL 1) Main Article: Droid Patrol and Minefield Eventually, the heroes come to the main thoroughfare that the Separatists use to move Vehicles and Droids through the city. After each bombardment, Droids sweep aside the rubble and debris to keep the path clear. This particular portion of the roadway, however, is a trap to ambush any Republic tanks that manage to make their way into Rhigar. Mounds of debris block each side of the path so that the heroes must navigate this particular stretch of road if they wish to reach the bridge's southern checkpoint in time. The Medical Facility (CL 2) Main Article: The Medical Facility As the heroes near Bridge 242's southern checkpoint, they spot a mostly intact building. A battered sign indicates that it used to be Rhigar's medical facility- the structure noted during their briefing. According to the heroes' map, the bridge begins on the opposite side of the medical facility. The building looks sufficiently intact to provide cover, and going around it would require traveling through side streets with little protection from Droid snipers and patrols. The Big Boom (CL 3) Main Article: The Big Boom SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "Bridge 242." The bridge is protected by a powerful shield, the energy for which is provided by a generator in the basement of the guard station at the southern end of the bridge. The shield also covers the station and cannot be destroyed by any weapons currently carried by the heroes. A shield softener portal is located in front of the bridge, allowing individuals and Vehicles to pass through the shield while it is active. Three B1-Series Battle Droids and two B2-Series Super Battle Droids protect Bridge 242's southern checkpoint. The B2 Droids guard the entrance to the portal, standing just within the shield's protective shell. One Battle Droid stand on the roof of the guard station, looking for enemies. Two more remain inside the station, monitoring the Comlink and shield generator controls. Conclusion Main Article: Conclusion Depending on how the heroes set the Timers on the Explosive Charges, they might still be fighting Droids when the characters explode. Unless the heroes failed their Mechanics checks when setting the Detonators, the charges deal enough damage to destroy the shield generator, causing the shield to shut down completely. The explosion rips through the guard station and deals 10d6 points of damage to everything within 4 squares of the building.